


Numb

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Whumptober, numb, uh, yeah no that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Aera smiled, staring at him. There was this look in his eyes, one of worry, though maybe it was because she was lying on the ground in the middle of a crowd. It was not her own fault that her body gave out.





	Numb

Everything in her body felt floaty. Well, more like everything was numb, but her mind was in a place of floating. Someone called her name, but all Aera could do was stare up at the sky. It was dark. Was her dear beloved not meant to become someone special today? Was she not meant to stand at his side as he, against all odds, became someone new? They were meant to grow old together, in love, have kids, be a couple together that were happy and ruling a kingdom in peace and harmony. 

Why, then, was the sky so dark and gloomy? Her blue eyes stared for a moment longer before her view was blocked by someone. At first she couldn’t make out the features, but once she saw the red hair falling in front of a handsome face, she knew it could only be one man. A smile showed as her hand moved up, gently stroking his cheek, a light hum escaping her mouth before it fell to her stomach. It was warm and wet. Why?

Before she could look down, her chin was halted and gripped in a soft touch. Something else caught her attention as something wet struck her cheek. “Ardyn, my dear?” She asked, face showing nothing but concern now. “Why do you shed tears? Today is one of joy, not sadness.” 

Ardyn’s mouth only opened, though when his eyes moved it seemed to shut. After a moment he smiled, slowly seeming to realize that Aera had not realized what she had done to herself just seconds ago. Her fate was sealed, it seemed, as his one true love laid dying in his arms. “I am happy because it is you who I will find myself spending my life with. It is you who shall rule by my side, to be my queen of the people.” 

Aera smiled, staring at him. There was this look in his eyes, one of worry, though maybe it was because she was lying on the ground in the middle of a crowd. It was not her own fault that her body gave out. Maybe it was a cold, perhaps something that had been going around now spread to her. That was a possibility, though she rarely got ill. Only when she wasn’t taking good care of herself did she fall into sickness, and lately she had been taking very good care, especially with the ceremony. 

Still, she couldn’t feel anything. 

After a moment it dawned on her. She was dying, and instead of telling her, Ardyn smiled, telling her she was okay, that she would still remain his queen even in death. A smile fell on her face as she reached up once more, hand on his cheek. Words came from her lips, but it seemed to go on deaf ears as the hand fell, life now drained from her eyes. It was at this moment that Ardyn seemed to snap. 

\-----

Chained up, hands forced above his head for years and years on end, Ardyn sat alone in the dark, remembering that dreaded day. By now he felt numb toward it. Aera, his love, his beautiful girl, was swept in moments, and all he felt was numbness seeping into his mind and body. 

Still, the last words coming from her lips gave him a hint of feeling. He rarely tried to think of what they were, only when he wanted to feel something. 

“Be great, my love.” 

Numbness turned to sadness for only moments, but in those moments he could feel tears running down his face, no sound coming from him.


End file.
